


Dissent

by diemarysues



Series: A King and her Burglar [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, FemBagginshield Week 2013, Female Bilbo, Female Thorin, Kidnapping, Prompt Fill, lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I really need some Hurt!Bilbo, preferably because of the malicious intent of some one else, and a very protective, and angry Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissent

**Author's Note:**

> Partial fill for this [prompt](http://fembagginshield.tumblr.com/post/50794400074/i-really-need-some-hurt-bilbo-preferably-because-of).
> 
> The violence isn't too graphic. And I didn't get as much hurt!Bilbo as I could have.

In all her years as King, Thorin had not once raised a hand towards a subject outside of combat training purposes. She was not about to break that streak now, but she couldn’t truthfully say that it wasn’t _extremely_ tempting.

 

It was unfortunate that the young guard in front of her had been the one to find the envelope – but it was not his fault. It was not his fault that he’d been in the right (wrong?) place at the right time, it was not his fault that the envelope had been addressed to Thorin, and it was not his fault that inside was a single lock of curly hair.

 

It was not his fault that Bilbo had been kidnapped. But, oh, how Thorin wanted to smash someone’s face in.

 

Considering that the King had yet to make any sort of verbal acknowledgement, Balin stepped forward. “You’d best leave, lad. Report to your Captain.” The guard nodded eagerly and made to not-quite-run out of the hall. “Oh, and Fegnus? Best keep this to yourself.”

 

“Yes, m’lord.” He bowed and exited swiftly. Thorin hardly noticed this, just like she hardly noticed Nori slipping into the hall. Her gaze snapped upwards when he spoke.

 

“I have no information. _None_.” He looked angry – though perhaps not as angry as Thorin was –, one of his eyebrow braids pulled loose. “Whoever these people are, they’re good.”

 

“They’re stupid,” Dwalin growled. “If they think they’ll get away with this.”

 

“Smart enough to snatch the Consort from under our noses.”

 

“Stop.” Thorin slid the lock of hair back into the envelope. Held it out towards her spymaster. “This was delivered. No demands. Nothing else.”

 

Nori sniffed the envelope before scrutinising the seal. Only then did he glance inside. “I’ll have to keep this,” he said slowly, as if anticipating argument. “Give it to the alchemists to have a look, see if they can tell me anything.”

 

Thorin nodded. Anything for information.

 

“Who delivered this, by the way? I’ll have to speak with him as well.”

 

“The guard who left as you came in. Fegnus.”

 

Nori’s gaze flicked to Balin. “Right. I’ll send you news as soon as I get some.”

 

Thorin dismissed him. Getting angry at Nori for not having news _now_ was useless, especially since it’d do nothing but impede him from doing his job.

 

“I am going to kill all of those involved,” she said. If the arm of her throne had been made of wood then it would have creaked at the tightness of her grip. “ _Slowly_.”

 

“You’ll have to find them first,” Dwalin pointed out, ignoring the dark glare sent his way.

 

“We will find them.” Balin stuck his thumbs into his belt. “They can’t run.”

 

* * *

 

Whether or not ‘they’ were able to run, the fact remained that they were exceptionally good at hiding. Even _Nori_ had no leads, despite his many contacts within (and without) Erebor.

 

It was simultaneously a good and bad day when they received the second ‘message’.

 

This time it was two envelopes. The lighter bore a folded parchment, detailing the end of the Longbeards’ rule. The second was sealed tightly, and when Thorin broke it, the wordless cry she let out was – as Dwalin put it – unholy.

 

Inside that second envelope was a finger. Even without the tiny emerald ring and the handkerchief it had been wrapped in, Thorin knew it to be Bilbo’s.

 

She had the presence of mind to hand the envelopes to Dwalin before ordering everyone out. Anyone fool enough to linger outside – who wasn’t a concerned personal friend – was politely yet firmly encouraged to leave. The personal friends (and several family members) only entered the room a while after silence had fallen within it.

 

Everything breakable in the room had been shattered. What remained had been overturned. Thorin stood in the middle of all this chaos, head held high and a dispassionate expression on her face.

 

“Someone will have to clear this mess,” she said. “And I expect to be informed _immediately_ when something new comes to light.”

 

There was no reply to this – but there needn’t have been. They all had their own ties to Bilbo. They all were angry that she’d been taken. They all would work to see her Consort returned.

 

“Sister. Will you join me for a bout of hunting?”

 

Dís nodded, laying her hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Always. Fíli, Kíli – saddle the horses.”

 

“And you may join us, if you wish.”

 

The princes nodded and bowed shortly before hurrying off. 

 

As the others left, hearts heavy, Dís touched Thorin’s chin so her sister would meet her gaze. “Are you alright, Thorin?”

 

A brittle grin. “As soon as I kill something, I will be.”

 

* * *

 

After killing several somethings (and having them sent to the kitchens, despite being unlikely to eat of it), Thorin returned to find that Nori had returned. With information.

 

More than that, he had brought a _friend_.

 

Nori didn’t need prompting. “You recognise Fegnus, my King. He sold Bilbo out to the kidnappers.”

 

Without any preamble, Thorin punched the (ex) guard in the face. As blood dripped past his lips, Fegnus reared back as if he was about to spit at her – but she took him by the throat. It didn’t take her much effort to slam him against the wall; with the advantage of her height, he was held about two inches off of the floor.

 

“You are no Dwarf,” Thorin snarled. “Worse still, you are completely brainless if you thought that you would not be found.”

 

He stayed silent.

 

“Nori. Do we know who is responsible?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Thorin’s smile made Fegnus pale. He did not expect her to drop him unceremoniously and jam her boot to his throat. “Good.”

 

Perhaps it would be irresponsible to describe in detail what happened next. Certainly, no imagination was needed to figure it out when one could listen to Fegnus’ screams. Suffice it to say that he paid for Bilbo’s lost finger ten times over… and then some.

 

Anger satisfied for not, Thorin finally hauled him to his feet – one of which could no longer support him. “I will castrate him myself.” Thorin shoved him towards a guard’s waiting arms. “Then we will see how long he survives outside our walls without any teeth.”

 

* * *

 

As much as it would have pleased her, Thorin did not kill the dissenters that had decided to kidnap Bilbo. That would not have given the right impression. She wanted to send the message to everyone – rebel or not – that she was no one to be trifled with. That Bilbo was not to be touched. That her rule, and the rule of Durin’s line, would go unchallenged.

 

This message went in the form of the rebels’ hands soaked in molten gold. Their beards were shorn, their tongues removed, and their crimes carved into their foreheads. Any Dwarf that saw them would know their crimes.

 

Bilbo never asked what had happened to her captors. Thorin reflected that this was an excellent policy. Her wife didn’t need to know the gory details. All that mattered was that her Hobbit was once again by her side.

 

That night Thorin presented Bilbo with a dagger that she could slip into her curls, and begged her to carry it. When Bilbo tearfully agreed, Thorin set it aside and pulled her Consort close.

 

She dropped a possessive arm around Bilbo’s waist. Wordlessly dared anyone else to come close.

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy writing. I'm not satisfied with it, but I can't add to it any more.
> 
> FemBagginshield Week has been extended! [[go contribute!](http://fembagginshield.tumblr.com)]


End file.
